<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it's like a modern day greek tragedy (in space!) by straypunk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934146">it's like a modern day greek tragedy (in space!)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/straypunk/pseuds/straypunk'>straypunk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Space Cowboy, Steven Universe [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Badass Connie, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Post-Steven Universe: Future, Post-Steven Universe: The Movie, Steven and Connie aren't officially dating yet, nervous pining nerds, not beta read we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:36:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/straypunk/pseuds/straypunk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fNITXkO5nJ8%22">Cult of Dionysus</a> - the orion experience</p><p>With his eighteenth birthday just months away, Steven becomes more unsure of his future than ever before. Even after the prior year's emotionally-harrowing events, he's still questioning what he should be doing with his life. But, Steven has to shelve his uncertainty when a distress call from the Sun Incinerator brings him and the Crystal Gems into space on a rescue mission.</p><p>The only hitch is, well... the gems that have the Off-Color crew "captive," aren't exactly a threat. Not at first, anyway. Only when the leader of this weird colony discovers Steven is a half-gem, half-human hybrid, does she show her true colors.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connie Maheswaran &amp; Steven Universe, Crystal Gems &amp; Steven Universe, Greg Universe &amp; Steven Universe, Lars Barriga &amp; Steven Universe, Original Gem Character(s) &amp; Original Gem Character(s) (Steven Universe), Original Gem Character(s)/Original Gem Character(s) (Steven Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Space Cowboy, Steven Universe [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it's like a modern day greek tragedy (in space!)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Got hella inspired by this fic's titular theme to make a whole cast of gem characters, but with a little twist~ I've had the draft &amp; notes for this story hidden away since November of last year, so this has been in the planning stages for a good while now.<br/>Since SU:F is still ongoing at this time, and this story takes place a little while afterwards, some details may change once new episode come out. Regardless, hope ya'll enjoy this new space adventure!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His alarm never goes off these days. But Steven still finds himself awake at seven-thirty in the AM, almost on the dot. He's allowed to sleep late, though. He doesn't have to drive to Little Homeschool to teach, anymore. His internal clock still hasn't gotten the memo, even months after the fact.</p><p>He remains in bed, staring up at the ceiling with furrowed brows. A small weight shifts on top of his chest, and pinprick claws knead into his pajama-shirt.</p><p>"You gonna get up any time soon?" Steven asks.</p><p>The calico squeaks out a soft, purry <em>maow,</em> as she continues to make gentle biscuits.</p><p>The teen chuckles and lifts his head to look at her. "I'll take that as a very loving<em> 'no,'</em> then."</p><p>CatSteven just purrs back at him and closes her eye. Steven shakes his head a little, before he reaches over to his nightstand. His phone lies just within reach, so he opens up his camera app and snaps a quick picture of the content calico. After adjusting the photo's lighting and adding some small sparkle-stickers, he opens up Disaccord. He scrolls through several new messages in the primary group chat—Buck and Jenny going back and forth with some memes—before he drops the image in he and Connie's private messages. He types up a quick something to go along with it.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b>steeeeeee</b> <em>today at 7:31</em><strong><br/>
</strong> look who's got me pinned this morning-</p>
</blockquote><p>Barely a few seconds later, he spies Connie's screen-name pop up.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>coneeeee </strong><em>today at 7:31</em><strong><br/>
</strong> !!!!!!<br/>
 she's so precious it hu r t s</p>
</blockquote><p>His smile returns, warm as ever as he types a reply.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b>steeeeeee </b><em>today at 7:31</em><strong><br/>
</strong> tell me about it ;n; she's poking her precious little claws in me</p>
  <p><strong>coneeeee</strong> <em>today at 7:31</em><br/>
 <em>oh</em> poor boo</p>
  <p><strong>steeeeeee </strong><em>today at 7:32</em><br/>
 &gt;:'c<br/>
 you wouldn't be "oh poor boo"ing me if it were lion........</p>
  <p><strong>coneeeee </strong><em>today at 7:32</em><br/>
 ye i would 💖</p>
</blockquote><p>She jokes, but she absolutely would. He can picture this hypothetical event rather clearly; Lion loafing on top of him, with Connie doting over the big baby while Steven himself endures having a giant pink cat on his chest. He scowls a little. Sometimes that big oaf seems to like her so much more. He might as well start referring to the cat as "Connie's Lion," at this point.</p><p>CatSteven's claws dig in a little too much, and Steven sucks in a sharp breath. "Ow, <em>ow,</em> okay—off, please."</p><p>With much hesitation, Steven slips a hand under the feline's front paws and lifts them away from his person. CatSteven utters a disgruntled <em>murf</em> as Steven scoots her to the side. He sits up and arches his back, a few joints popping. The teen inhales slowly, before he slouches with a heavy sigh.</p><p>His phone buzzes with another text. He looks down, eyes catching the stamp of today's date. He frowns, skin prickling. <em>May 17th</em> stares back at him for a handful of long seconds, before his screen goes dark.</p><p>He's going to be eighteen in a few months. He'll be an adult. An actual, official adult. Sure, his birthday is a few months away, but at the same time, <em>it's a few months away.</em>  </p><p>Again, his phone buzzes to life with a text. Steven glances at the notification and perks. <em>Someone wants your attention on the diamond communicator!</em> the little blip reads. Steven slips out of bed and into a pair of jeans. What could the Diamonds want from him this early in the morning? Or maybe Spinel wants to talk to him about something?</p><p><em>Only one way to find out,</em> he muses to himself, exchanging his yellow pajama-shirt for one of his usual star-shirts. He doesn't bother to put on shoes, as he heads out the sliding glass doors and steps onto the deck. He traspes up the stairs as his phone goes off again. He fishes his phone from his pocket with scrunched brows, and sees the same notification—times three.</p><p>The teen scowls at it as the door to his conservatory opens up. "Alright, <em>alright,</em> I'm almost there—hold your horses."</p><p>It's probably Yellow, being impatient as ever. Picking up the pace, he trots through the threshold and over to the large, slate-like console. His phone chimes for a fourth time just before he swipes to accept the call. </p><p>A pink, holographic diamond-screen pops up above the console, but the image statics and fizzes for a few seconds. Steven blinks, a sense of trepidation gripping him by the shoulders. The feed finally clears and reveals a disheveled, panic-stricken Captain Lars.</p><p>Relief floods across the pink human's face and he utters a hoarse laugh. <em>"Oh my gosh—oh my gosh, it-it's actually going through! Steven, holy cow, am I glad to see your face!"</em></p><p>Steven blinks again, his voice stuck in his throat. "Lars, is—is everything alright?"</p><p>
  <em>"No. We had to make an emergency landing on some backwater planet when the—"</em>
</p><p>The feed snows into heavy static for far too many seconds, and Steven jolts. He glances across the static, heart hammering as barely intelligible snippets of Lars' voice make it through the haze.</p><p>Finally, the image clears, Lars appearing twice as panicked. <em>"—And now they're being held prisoner!"</em></p><p>Steven allows himself to breath again. "Lars, you're cutting in and out, really bad. <em>Who's</em> being—?"</p><p>The Captain cuts him off. <em>"I don't think I have enough time to fully explain,"</em> the screen statics again, though not as bad, as Lars glances over his shoulder. <em>"I got back to the ship before they realized I was gone. </em><em>I-I'm not even sure how I managed to get this broadcasting in the first place, so I dunno how much longer I can keep the signal online."</em></p><p>Steven withholds a whine of distress. "Can you send me your location?"</p><p>"<em>Yeah, I think so. I—"</em> the audio garbles into fizz, and the image snows for a handful of tense seconds. <em>"—Have to... there! Patched you the coordinates to the planet."</em></p><p>A blip appears off to the side of the feed, and Steven briefly scans the contents. He looks back to Lars and tries to give him a reassuring smile, but he can't hide the worry in his voice. "We'll be on our way soon, just hang in there. Be safe."</p><p>Lars spits out a half-hearted chuckle, before he returns Steven's nervous smile. <em>"Don't have to tell me twice."</em></p><p>And with that, the video feed cuts off from Lars' end, and the diamond-screen disappears.</p><p>The silence settles over him like a crashing tidal wave. Steven digs his phone out, scrambling to find Pearl's contact. It rings, and rings, and rings, and then goes to voicemail. "Pearl—uh, listen, this is really urgent. Get Garnet and Amethyst and meet me back at the house. Lars and the Off-Colors are in trouble. Call me back when you—"</p><p>A beep makes him jolt, and he hurries to accept the incoming call from Pearl.</p><p>
  <em>"Steven, hello! Is everything okay?"</em>
</p><p>He glances to the side. "No. Lars just contacted me from some unknown planet, saying something about how the Off-Colors had been captured—at least, I assume he was talking about them. He sent me a set of coordinates, but I don't think there's any time to send someone else to scout for them."</p><p>Pearl goes silent for a second. <em>"Alright. I'll gather up Amethyst and Garnet, and we'll warp over."</em></p><p>"Okay. See you soon."</p><p>She hangs up, and he bites his lip. Steven scrolls up to Connie's number and hits the call button. It only rings once.</p><p>
  <em>"Hey Steven!"</em>
</p><p>Her voice makes him smile, even in spite of the building anxiety in his chest. "Connie, hey. Are you up for some space travel?"</p><p>She must be able to hear the fear in his voice. <em>"Space travel? Is everything okay? Do you need me to stick my sword in some bureaucratic upper-crust gem's face, because they won't stop hounding you at parties?"</em></p><p>That gets a weak laugh out of him, and he shakes his head. "No, no. Lars and his crew are in trouble. I already called the Gems, and we're going to find them. I—uh, I wanted to ask if you'd be willing to come, too. We could use an extra sword, in case things get hairy."</p><p>Smooth, Universe.</p><p>
  <em>"Oh my gosh. I'll be there in like, two minutes—I just have to tell my parents, and then get Lion. Wait, make that ten minutes. I'm bringing some actual food for us, this time."</em>
</p><p>"Good idea," he replies. "We're definitely gonna need it."</p><p>They hang up, and Steven glances toward the door. He should probably bring some supplies as well—extra food, a change or four of clothes, the whole shebang. On his way down, he writes up a quick text to his Dad, detailing what's going on. He winces just before hitting send, as he pulls down a box of instant noodles from the kitchen cabinet. Greg deserves more than just a <em>text.</em></p><p>Steven grabs his hotdog duffle-bag and stuffs a few pairs of shirts and pants into it, as he makes one last phone call.</p><p>Greg answers within three rings. <em>"Hey Stuball, what's up?"</em></p><p>"A lot," Steven replies as he crams a pair of snow boots into his bag. "The Gems, Connie, and I are going into space. Lars is in trouble, and I was the only one he could reach."</p><p>
  <em>"Oh geez. Just be careful out there—and be sure to pack toilet paper!"</em>
</p><p>That's definitely something that would've slipped his mind. Steven smiles and grabs up his old cheeseburger backpack. "Will do..." his mouth feels dry. "Love you, Dad."</p><p>
  <em>"Love you more, kid."</em>
</p><p>His heart weighs all the heavier after he hangs up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><b>Priyanka, looking up from her newspaper after she swears she just heard her daughter say "I'm going to space, I have to help Steven," as she rushed by:</b> ........... Looks like we're finally getting our money's worth for sending her to space camp.<br/><b>Doug, before he takes a sip of his coffee:</b> Who needs NASA's endorsement when your best friend is space royalty? I still say we should've just payed Pearl for more sword-lessons.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>